Bass Booster
The Bass Booster is an ErrorLandian stolen tech vehicle with a hint of irony. It is a counter to their own military doctrine and is available once a rouge EL Technology Hub has been infiltrated. They specialize in taking down base defenses and walls, but nothing else. Description It doesn’t seem like a very smart idea to infiltrate a similar building belonging to an army creepily similar to yours, but ErrorLandia has a fair share of vehicle and weapon designs designed to counter army divisions that go rouge. One of them is the Bass Booster, which utilizes a state-of-the-art sonic wave emitter in order to bring walls and base defenses crumbling down. Considering the Empire’s enjoyment of internet memes, it has nicknames like the “Bass Cannon” or “IRL Earrape” because it sounds like a bass-boosted audio clip from YouTube. Despite its memetic nature, the Bass Booster is an extremely practical assault weapon. It emmits so much noise that it not only breaks glass, but also shakes the foundations of base defenses and walls to the point where they topple over. Infantry units who are under the Bass Booster’s surprisingly large AoE will also stop firing just to cover their ears, but vehicle crews are suprisingly unaffected due to the fact that the sound of tank cannon or machine gun firing likely cancels it out. Let’s go over that again. A vehicle, which utilizes YouTube’s most annoying meme, that is meant to destroy ears and base defenses alike by using extremely loud noises. Some say it uses a modified clip of the THX intro as its true weapon; a demonstration of its brilliance. Overview As the premier counter to defensive playstyles, especially turtling, the Bass Booster spearheads any EL strike team that is going against... their own kind. They aren’t effective against structures or vehicles, but they pulverize walls and base defenses. They are meant to clear the way for heavier troops so they can penetrate the RTS equivalent to the Maginot Line. However, the Bass Booster is overspecialized as the only thing that anything else would get from its weapon is hearing loss at the worst. They don’t do damage to vehicles or infantry but lightly damage primary structures. They’re meant to be annoying, so they are best if they are amassed. Quotes Created * Bass Booster, tests complete! * Ready to pop some ears! Selected * Lemme hear it loud and clear! * Frequency set! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xXcAjLtzf3E The '''one' they fear...]'' * What’s going on, chief? * Cutting edge technology! * Let’s have some fun and tunes! * Bass Booster tuned up! Ordered to move * Heading to the next gig. * Getting the show on the road! * Don’t stop the music! * Riding loud! * Vroom! * That’ll do! * Let’s roll! Ordered to attack * D-D-D-D-Drop the bass! * When the bass comes-a-rocking... * Let’s kick in! * Shake ’em down! * Drop it! * Tear their ears up! * Dials to 16... * (mockingly) Ho, ho, ho! In combat * Thought your guns were loud? * They can’t stand this forever! * Awww yeah! * Stirring up the rave! Retreating * Not the best audience I’ve seen. * Go! * Let’s get out of here! * Pulling the plug! Category:Stolen Tech